Síndrome de Estocolmo
by minasuka-chan
Summary: UA .:. GonxKillua, LeoxKura .:. Con sólo catorce años de edad, el pequeño Gon Freecs decide encontrar a un asesino. El problema comienza cuando se enamora de éste.


Holanda!

Tantas lunas! Último fic antes de entrar a clases! Nooo! TT.TT!

Weno, la idea salió de un sueño raro que tuve… que apenas recuerdo, así que poco conservará de la idea original XD.

Eso es todo creo, además que debo decir que es UA (universo alterno mis washis n.n), y las edades están cambiadas… seh eso es too n.n.

…

Weno, no es todo, faltó esto: u.ú

_Disclaimer:_ HxH pertenece a Togashi-sama y a su mente ultrasupermegahuachalachanga creativa u.ú

**Síndrome de Estocolmo**

Capítulo 1 

Su respiración agitada era lo único que podía oírse en aquél callejón a esas horas de la noche.

El maletín comenzaba a estorbarle, ese día había hecho mucho papeleo y al no terminarlo, había preferido llevárselo a casa; mala idea, ahora todo aquello le molestaba cuando intentaba huir; o, mejor dicho, sobrevivir.

Mientras corría, miró su reloj. Casi media noche. No era tan tarde, quiz�, si se apresuraba, podría encontrarse con sus hijos antes de que ellos fueran a dormir, y a lo mejor, pasar un 'tiempo de calidad' con su esposa.  
Todo eso sería posible si lograba llegar a su hogar; pero ya nada le parecía posible. Sentía, _sabía_ que su vida se encontraba en peligro; él estaba tras suyo, pisándole los talones, estaba seguro.

Volvió a sentir que alguien se encontraba cerca; y, aterrorizado, soltó su maletín, y continuó corriendo. No sabía cuánto más podía resistir, después de todo ya no era tan joven, y había perdido el buen estado físico del cual se había sentido orgulloso años atrás.

Doblaría a la derecha en la siguiente esquina, talvés lograría distraer a su perseguidor. Apresuró el paso cuando llegó a ese lugar; y notó con desesperación que era una calle sin salida. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo de que lo capturaran. Se volteó al sentir pasos tras de sí, junto con una risa burlesca; lo habían atrapado.

Sólo una cosa pasó por su mente antes de que aquella sombra con cabellos plateado acabara con su vida; hacía mucho tiempo que no le decía a su esposa cuanto la amaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose con gran fuerza, llenó toda la casa, antes de que ésta quedara sumida en silencio nuevamente.

'Ya me voooy!' exclamó el chico mientras salía de su casa a gran velocidad.

Nuevamente llegaría tarde, eso era su costumbre, pero sabía que si llegaba una vez más retrasado, llamarían a sus padres, y no deseaba preocuparlos, después de todo, ellos ya tenían sus propios problemas.

'GON!' gritaba una mujer, mientras corría tras el chico, quien se detuvo al verla. 'Gon! Olvidaste…. tu… almuerzo… uff…' dijo entrecortadamente, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento.

'Gracias! Por poco y se me vuelve a olvidar!' respondió alegremente tomando el pequeño paquete que ella le entregaba, antes de continuar apresuradamente su camino.  
Sabía que si se quedaba conversando con su madre, Mito; le quitaría tiempo de su investigación. Ella y el padre de Gon habían estado investigando durante los últimos días, extraños asesinatos que habían ocurrido, aterrorizando a todo el país. Su misión, como policías, era atraparlo lo antes posible, evitando que aumentara el número de víctimas.

Habían investigado el caso durante días, durmiendo lo mínimo y comiendo menos aún.

Pensando todas aquellas cosas, y sintiéndose orgulloso de sus padres, el pequeño Gon Freecs, de sólo 14 años de edad llegó a su escuela…

Corre, corre, corre, corre!

'A la derecha, tres pisos más arriba, ahora a la izquierda…' repetía el chico de cabello azabache, mientras recorría el edificio conocido ya de memoria. 'Tres pasos más y…!'

Abrió la puerta de su salón ruidosamente, y entró lo más rápido que pudo, sin siquiera ver lo que hacían las dos personas que allí dentro se encontraban.

'Kurapika!' saludó el chico al ver a su amigo, quien se encontraba un poco nervioso, e intentaba ordenarse el cabello, que se encontraba bastante revuelto.

'G-Gon! Me asustaste!' respondió el rubio, con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

El pequeño sólo sonrió, antes de notar la presencia de alguien más en el salón.

'Profesor Leorio! Qué hace aquí?' preguntó curioso. Miró el reloj de la pared; aún era temprano para que llegara el profesor, especialmente si éste les hacía clase en el último periodo.

El aludido, lo miró sorprendido, mientras un GRAN rubor invadía no sólo sus mejillas, sino todo su rostro.  
'B-bueno, verá Sr. Freecs, la verdad es que necesitaba hablar con su compañero sobre un asunto realmente importante…'.

'Ya veo… bueno, yo debo retirarme, vuelvo en un rato más' respondió el chico de cabello negro, mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Nee, Kurapika' comenzó el chico durante la hora de almuerzo 'que hacían tú y el profesor Leorio en la mañana?'.

El joven de ojos azules se sonrojó levemente con la pregunta. 'De qué hablas?' respondió 'sólo hablábamos de cosas de escuela, tú sabes, calificaciones, cursos, lecciones…, ese tipo de cosas!'.

' Sólo eso?' insistió el más pequeño, con una sonrisa poco común en su rostro, ya que denotaba… picardía.

'S-sí sólo eso, Gon!'.

Ante tal respuesta, el pelinegro borró la sonrisa de su rostro, que se volvió repentinamente serio.

'Kurapika' continuó después de unos momentos de silencio. 'Hace un tiempo… yo… te noto distinto…'.

'Distinto?' repitió el otro 'Cómo distinto, Gon? Soy el mismo de siempre!' afirmó alegremente, intentando animar a su amigo.

'Me refiero… a ti con… el profes'  
No pudo continuar, porque un sonrojado Kurapika le tapaba la boca.

'DE QUÉ HABLAS GON! CON ESAS COSAS NO SE JUEGAN!' gritó el rubio, llamando la atención de todos aquellos que se encontraban en el comedor. Al notar como miles de rostros curiosos los miraban, decidió hablar en otro lugar.

'No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie' dijo Gon como un en susurro mientras era arrastrado por su amigo.

'No le dirás nada a nadie de _qué_?' respondió él, sonrojado; y al ver como su amigo sólo sonreía, continuó 'ahora qué?'

El pelinegro amplió su sonrisa, y continuó.  
'Pues… hace unas semanas, he notado un olor distinto en ti, me refiero a _su_ olor. Es muy leve la verdad, pero está en todo tu cuerpo, especialmente en tus labios y tus manos' miró a Kurapika con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

El rubio finalmente soltó el brazo del más bajo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
'Y desde cuando lo sabes, hace mucho tiempo?'.

'Saber qué?' preguntó Gon, 'je, pues… no estaba seguro, pero ahora que tú me lo has confirmado…; pero no te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie de tú-ya-sabes-qué'.

Gon no pudo evitar la risa al ver cómo su amigo quedaba con la boca abierta. Contadas veces lo había visto tan sonrojado, enojado y avergonzado; era un momento memorable.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Hasta mañana, Gon!' dijo el rubio, antes que su amigo se alejara.  
Lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista; ya era muy tarde y era peligroso que un niño cómo él estuviera solo. ¿Un niño como él? Vaya, la verdad hoy, Gon lo había sorprendido; había descubierto su pequeño secreto, y él que pensaba que era tan ingenuo el niñito; vaya, vaya.  
Miró un momento sus manos y recordó _'Es muy leve la verdad, pero está en todo tu cuerpo, especialmente en tus labios y tus manos'. _Era posible? Acercó sus manos a su nariz y olfateó. Así era, tenían el aroma de Leorio. Seguramente debió haber quedado impregnado con su olor desde aquella vez… _la primera. _'Será mejor que vuelva, Leorio ya debe haber preparado la cena' pensó en voz alta, mientras se dirigía al departamento de su novio.

Por su parte, Gon apresuró el paso, ya que se había quedado bastante rato hablando con su compañero. 'Seguramente, él debe querer pasar un tiempo con el profesor' pensó para sí Gon 'Me gustaría saber, cómo se siente aquella sensación…'.  
Era cierto, jamás había conocido aquel sentimiento; excepto por el amor que sentía por sus padres y el cariño hacia su amigo, pero aquél que le faltaba era diferente, lo presentía. Bueno, no importaba cuanto tendría que esperar, ya que sabía que cuando encontrara a aquella persona, lo sabría.

El chico llegó a su casa casi sin aliento. Había corrido desde la escuela sin detenerse, ya que estaba muriéndose de hambre, y nadie hacía mejor la comida que su madre.  
'Ya llegueeeee!' gritó a todo pulmón al cruzar la puerta de entrada, que luego fue respondido por otro grito ('Bienvenidooo!') proveniente de otra habitación.

Dejó sus cosas en la sala de estar y se apresuró a lavar sus manos (su madre ya lo había castigado sin cena al descubrir sus manos sucias, más de una vez).  
Se entretuvo jugando unos momentos con el jabón y el agua, mientras canturreaba alegremente. Hoy había sido un buen día; no había llegado atrasado a clases, había hablado sobre muchas cosas con su amigo Kurapika, y ahora, podía sentir el olor de su comida favorita. Definitivamente, las cosas estaban yendo muy bien.

'Hey, Gon, te ves contento hoy' exclamó su padre, al ver cómo su hijo se sentaba a la mesa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

'Así es' respondió él, alegremente, al ver cómo su madre –bastante apresurada- traía sólo un plato de comida. 'Uh? Ustedes no van a cenar conmigo hoy?'

'Lo siento mucho hijo' se disculpó Mito 'pero debemos seguir investigando, hace un par de días ocurrió otro asesinato en la ciudad…'.

'Y nos han pedido que aumentemos la investigación al doble, así que tendremos que trabajar más horas seguidas' finalizó la oración Ging, mientras tomaba los papeles que habían sobre la mesa y besaba fraternalmente a su hijo en la frente. 'Hasta mañana hijo'.

El chico sonrió comprensivamente, al tiempo que se despedía de sus padres. Al menos tendría su comida preferida, y a ellos los vería mañana temprano.

Luego de haber terminado su cena, se dedicó a mirar la televisión, buscando algo en algún canal que llamara su atención, hasta que finalmente lo encontró; un nuevo asesinato había ocurrido en las afueras de la ciudad, ese era el que sus padres habían mencionado!

Apagó el televisor al finalizar el reportaje.  
Un asesino andaba suelto; eso era todo lo que había entendido del programa que había durado alrededor de 3 horas. Suelto… SUELTO! Eso significaba… que no estaba atrapado! Podía estar en cualquier lugar… en la calle, en el pueblo, en algún supermercado, algún baño público, o quizás… quizá hasta en aquella casa!  
Tembló ante aquel último pensamiento, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando sintió chirriar el suelo.  
'T-tranquilo Gon… la casa es bastante vieja, es normal que las construcciones antiguas suenen…' se repetía a sí mismo intentando calmarse. No era la primera vez que se quedaba solo, pero aún así sentía miedo.

De pronto escuchó un grito que lo hizo saltar del cómodo sillón en el cual se encontraba.  
Se quedó atónito en el lugar, esperando oír otro sonido, pero sólo había silencio. Nada.  
Decidió ponerse de pie e ir a ver qué era aquello que ocurría, después de todo, el grito había sido bastante aterrorizador.  
Caminó despacio por la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada; el sonido había venido de afuera. Tragó saliva dificultosamente, mientras se quedaba un instante apoyado en la puerta. Pegó el oído a ésta y se quedó ahí, esperando oír algo más.

'Jejeje… talvés fue sólo mi imagin'

Otro ruido interrumpió su pequeña excusa de 'no-tengo-miedo-pero-aún-así-soy-un-gatitio-asustado-y-quiero-a-mi-mami-pero-no-lo-admitiré'; y el pequeño sólo pudo encogerse ahí mismo.  
Qué hacer? QUÉ HACER!  
Decidió salir, después de todo, ya tenía catorce años; no era un niño! No podía tener miedo a unos cuantos gritos y ruidos en un oscura noche! Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y salió de su casa (no sin antes llevar consigo las llaves de la entrada).

'B-bien, no es nada, será mejor que vuelva a entrar, está haciendo frió' se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se volteaba a la puerta. Pero un grito de auxilio impidió que continuara con aquello.

_Alguien_ estaba en problemas, y esta vez no había sido su imaginación.  
En ese momento olvidó el miedo que había sentido (dije miedo? Nooo, perdón, él nunca tuvo miedo… claro, ni yo me la creo u.u); y se dirigió en dirección a donde provenía el grito.  
No supo cuánto corrió, pero no le importaba, tenía que ayudar a quien fuese que estuviera en problemas (estamos hablando del mismo Gon de hace 5 minutos? Pues… si o.o!).

De pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Una chica de no más de 20 años se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor, e intentaba moverse, a pesar de su estado.  
El pelinegro nunca había visto nada así en su vida, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su cuerpo no respondía. Él estaba de pie frente a una chica que lo miraba suplicante, y no decía ni hacía nada.

'Parece que la ayuda que conseguiste no fue muy buena' se escuchó decir a alguien en la oscuridad. Gon observó cómo una sombra se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban, y mientras ésta se aproximaba más y más, notó como de sus manos caían gotas de sangre. Finalmente, el pelinegro logró que su cuerpo reaccionara, e intentó hacer que la chica se pusiera de pie. 'De nada servirá eso, niñito'.

Después de decir aquello, la sonrisa burlesca se expandió en el rostro del sujeto; y lo último que vieron Gon y la chica, fue el reflejo del cabello plateado del asesino, bajo la luz de la luna.

Continuará…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas: Lo logré! Uta que costó, pero salió u.u.  
Quiero dar gracias a la academia de escritores fracasados por querer que yo sea un miembro mas! Pa variar! u.ú siempre termino siendo un miembro … ejem… claro o.o

Nah, grax x el titulo mi besha reader! xD

Otra cosa, es sólo el primer capítulo y sé que falto el momento GonxKllua, pero en el segundo… pompompom!

Esop!

Rviews…. Ya? n.n

Minasuka


End file.
